


Hot Blooded

by castielshoneybee



Series: Carry On Wayward Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, One Night Stands, Season/Series 04, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another boring night at the motel desk until an impossibly handsome, green-eyed guest checks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Foreigner

_If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night?_  
_Shall I leave you my key?_  
_But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign,_  
_Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me..._

Boring. Mind numbingly boring. If you had to choose the perfect words to describe your job, those would be it. Currently, you're sitting behind the desk at the lovely Ramble On Inn. The decor is early Brady Bunch, and the clientele reflects the shabbiness of the place. Still, it's work, and it's easy. The new owner ran off the hookers when he took over the place, so it was usually pretty quiet. There were a couple of old long-termers, and other than that, the odd traveler either lost or taking the scenic route. You idly flip through the channels on the little office TV, though you don't know why. At this time of day your options are always Judge Judy, Oprah, or the local news channel's truly abysmal afternoon talk show. You turn the TV off with a sigh, letting your gaze wander out the window. What's this now? Very nice wheels. The muscle car pulls up in front of the office and stops. The door opens, and the driver climbs out. He turns around as he shuts the door, and, oh my, your day just got a lot better. He is all swagger as he saunters in the door. He approaches the desk, and you feel a flush creeping up your face as he fixes on you with bright, verdant, green eyes.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He looks you up and down and leans his elbow on the counter. I need a room for a couple nights." You shiver a little as you sit up straighter.

"Sure thing, sugar. Just sign this. It's $39.99 a night. Two nights?" He nods. Sugar? Since when do you call people sugar?

"For now." He signs the book and hands over some cash, and you hand him the key to room 3.

"You need anything at all, you just let me know." You give him a mildly flirtatious smile, and earn a sexy little half smile in return. You can't keep yourself from biting your lip as you watch him walk away. He is almost as nice going as he is coming. You turn the book around, glance down at the name written there, and chuckle.

****

Green eyes' car is missing when you come in for your shift, so that's no fun, and other than Mr. Lembeck from room 8 stopping in to steal the paper, you haven't talked to a soul. An hour before your shift ends, you hear a rumble. Well, well, there he is. He pulls into a parking spot and walks into the office.

"Hey, sweetheart, I can't find my key. I must've locked it in my room. Can you give me a spare?"

"Sure, sugar." You give him the second key to his room, smiling. He winks at you and leaves. Man, what you wouldn't give to get in those jeans. A few minutes later, he comes back.

"Figured I'd bring it back. There's no guarantee I won't go that again." He flashes a brilliant smile that makes your knees feel weak. "Thanks."

"Anything for you," you purred. Where did that come from? He looks at you and bites his full lip. You feel your panties dampen.

"Hmm, anything?" He slides the key across the counter. "Maybe you should hang onto this, then, in case I need something." You get a reprise on the grin, and he turns and walks out the door.

The last hour of your shift crawls. Should you do it? He's hot, but that doesn't mean he's not a serial killer. So hot, though. When your relief arrives, you wish him a cheery goodnight and leave, carrying the key to room 3 in your pocket. It feels weird to just unlock the door, so you knock twice before putting the key in the lock and turning it. You open the door just a little, enough to peek in. 

"Hello?" You push the door open a little more.

"Hello, sweetheart." He's leaning against the bathroom doorway in just that pair of jeans. You admire his well toned chest. He's fit, but not ridiculously so. "I was hoping you'd accept my invitation." You step into the room and shut the door behind you. You both move toward one another, meeting at the foot of the bed. Your lips crash together, mouths opening, devouring one another with equal hunger. Your hands fly up to grip his hair and the back of his neck, and his move up to your waist. In one smooth movement, he pulls your shirt over your head. He breaks the kiss and moves down to ravish your neck, kissing, biting and sucking along your collarbone. You throw your head back and grip his broad, muscular shoulders, digging your fingers in. His mouth moves down, placing hot kisses along the tops of your breasts, skating along the edge of your bra. He reaches up and unclasps it. You drop your hands from his shoulders to shimmy out of it. You kick off your shoes as he turns you and eases you down onto the bed. He falls on top of you and attacks your breasts, alternating between sucking your nipples hard and lightly worrying them with his teeth. You arch your back and groan, digging your fingers into his shoulders. His mouth moves down over your stomach, and he settles himself between your legs. He unbuttons your jeans and peels them and your panties down in one motion. You kick them off. He resettles himself and darts his tongue out, teasing.

"Please," you groan. He doesn't need any more encouragement and delves his tongue in to taste you. He circles your clit, then move his tongue across it. You shudder. He slips two fingers inside you, slowly working them in and out as he continues to worship your clit with his mouth. You feel that ball of tension getting bigger and bigger. He can sense it, and with a deft twitch of his fingers and flick of his tongue, he bursts it, sending you spiraling into your pleasure. As you finish coming down, he moves off you. You miss his heat as he gets his jeans off and takes care of protection, then he's back on you, lining up against your entrance in a flash. He sinks in to the hilt in one thrust. You arch toward him, hands gripping the sheets, and he sets a grueling pace. You match him thrust for thrust. The tension in your core begins tightening again. His thrusts are hard, fast, and rough, and you can't get enough. When he senses you're close, he reaches down to massage your clit. In moments, you're writhing under him, lost in another mind altering orgasm. You feel him tense above you, his movements becoming erratic, and he follows you into release. You lay there panting for a moment, then he rolls off you and pulls you close.

"So, you interested in staying the night? I may need some things between now and check out tomorrow." He smiles, and you giggle.

"Anything for you," you chuckle. "By the way, what's your real name?"

"What do you mean? I wrote it in the book."

"Oh, please. Jimmy Page? Like I don't know who Jimmy Page is." He laughs.

"It's Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean." You snuggle into his shoulder to get a little rest. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
